


--modifying--

by naara



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naara/pseuds/naara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>story of captain winter & winter soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2016.05.24 —序—

修改中。 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
修改中。  
  



End file.
